Cazador de risas
by carlac94
Summary: Más de dos años siendo amigos y nunca lo había escuchado reír... hasta ahora. Un Uzumaki curioso y ¿Gaara riendo?


**N/A **Un one shot de NaruGaa, romántico e intento de comedia. Espero les guste :)

* * *

**CAZADOR DE RISAS**

* * *

Siempre parecía que el mundo ninja se detenía en verano.

Quizá por el abrasador sol que consumía todas las energías o por la estrecha relación entre la palabra y vacaciones. De cualquier forma, para muchos ninjas, verano era sinónimo de hacer nada.

Naruto se dio el lujo, junto con todos sus amigos, a acostarse en el pasto del terreno que es usado para entrenar, pero para ese exclusivo día iban a descansar. Shikamaru estaba a un lado dormido, disfrutando de la sombra de un árbol. Choji miraba el cielo, emitiendo una serie de gemidos mientras consumía otra bolsa de sus botanas. Kiba traía su propia almohada peluda y ésta estaba lanzando algunos ronquidos. Inclusive el hiperactivo Lee estaba acostado, luego de alegar con Tenten de que ese día perfecto podía aprovecharse para el entrenamiento. Como algunas veces se veía, la chica pareció convencerlo y ganarle, por lo que ahora yacía increíblemente relajado.

El rubio sonrió y estiró sus piernas y brazos, deseoso de gritar un poco para despabilarse.

Estar acostado siempre tampoco era lo suyo, pero debía admitir que en ese día valía la pena.

Las chicas parecían estar absortas en una conversación sobre chicos que a Naruto le pareció interesante pero al mismo tiempo peligroso de espiar. Dentro del grupo estaban algunas damiselas peligrosas como Sakura, de la que quería escuchar su opinión, Ino y Temari. Hinata era un dulce algodón de azúcar que no haría daño ni a una mosca, ella no le preocupaba y Tenten golpeaba a Lee y Neji. No sabía por qué pero parecía que había un código entre ellas donde ninguna podía amenazar a alguien que no fuera de su propio equipo.

Sus carcajadas resonaron en el campo abierto, llamando la atención de otros más e inclusive despertando a unos pocos.

Era increíble que ese chico perezoso tuviera el sueño tan ligero.

—Qué problemático. Ya empezaron a hablar sin parar.

—Y de ahí no se callarán —completó Kiba, moviéndose con cuidado para no despertar al perro.

—Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando —murmuró Lee.

—Sería una pesadez intentar descifrarlo —se ahogó en un bostezo. Choji siguió comiendo —Mejor sigamos descansando.

Y con eso último, el heredero Nara volvió a acostarse en el pasto. Pero eso no fue suficiente para aminorar la ansiedad de Naruto, quien no dejó de mirar hacia la dirección donde estaban reunidas las kunoichi. Le pareció intrigante que la hermana del Kazekage también estuviera presente, teniendo en cuenta su edad y obviamente su título. No se la imaginaba contando y escuchando chismes como aparentemente ahora estaba haciendo.

Y hablando del Kazekage, éste no había aparecido aún.

Como si el mundo lo hiciera callar, escuchó algunas pisadas. Cuando se giró, una gran y resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar al presente. Olvidándose de la presencia de su acompañante, Naruto se puso de pie en un salto y abrazó al pelirrojo con fuerza, enorgulleciéndose al notar que su acción no lo tensó.

—Gaara, te tomó mucho tiempo —cuando lo liberó el pelirrojo estaba sonriendo cálidamente.

—La reunión se alargó más de lo que pensé —miró de soslayo a su hermano.

Kankuro saludó en general y se echó en el pasto cerca de Kiba, lanzando un fuerte suspiro. Esos dos habían comenzado a llevarse bien, para extrañeza de todos.

Naruto rio divertido y miró de nueva cuenta a su amigo.

—Hoy es el día oficial de hacer nada —Lee avisó, algo inquieto y a modo de saludo e invitación —Dicen que esto también es algún tipo de entrenamiento.

Neji exhaló ruidosamente.

—Sí, bueno, fue parte del engaño, Lee —Hyuuga miró a la culpable, una chica castaña especialista en armas.

—¿Entonces no es un entrenamiento?

—Claro que sí. Sirve para entrenar la mente y el espíritu —Naruto corrigió, no queriendo marearse viendo al excéntrico ninja haciendo un sinfín de ejercicios. Ignoró los reclamos de algunos y solo entonces recordó la supuesta apuesta, pero ya era demasiado tarde, su comentario pareció calmarlo porque volvió a relajarse.

Naruto miró de nueva cuenta a Gaara, quien parecía estar buscando un lugar donde dejar su calabaza.

—Déjala donde quieras, no importa.

—Con este terreno uniforme, seguramente querrías ver como la calabaza aplasta a alguno de ellos.

Naruto rio con ganas. Gaara no parecía darse cuenta de su humor inocente por lo que no reaccionó como alguien normal hubiera hecho. Aunque el niño se retardó en la formación de su persona, influyendo su cruel infancia y su estado antisocial, Naruto suponía que comenzaría a entender y actuar un poco más normal.

Pensando en ello, jamás había visto a Gaara reír.

Bueno, sinceramente, no lo había visto hacer muchas cosas pero al menos podía decir que ya era un experto leyendo sus facciones, lo que solo unos pocos habían logrado.

Y tampoco era sorpresa que confesara que quisiera ver más.

La carcajada se esfumó tan pronto como llegó y fue sustituida por un ligero puchero.

A los lejos, Gaara había dejado la calabaza inclinada en un árbol, frustrándolo de inmediato. Se acercó silenciosamente y estando ahí se recargó en el árbol y lo miró, recibiendo una expresión de confusión.

—¿Ocurre algo? —murmuró el Kazekage.

—Me quedé pensando… —entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo minuciosamente, deteniéndose en el kanji de su frente, en sus ojos y cabello.

Alguien del grupo balbuceó algo y desde esa distancia podían escuchar las carcajadas de las chicas. Pero eso ahora no importaba.

—¿En qué? —presionó el pelirrojo, frunciendo ligeramente la entreceja a modo de incomodidad y curiosidad.

—Que nunca te he escuchado reír.

A lo lejos, Lee empezó a hacer algunas abdominales, llegando al límite de mantenerse inmóvil. Como era de esperar recibió algunos reclamos y Naruto podía imaginarse que varios le pagaría a alguien más por haber ganado la apuesta de 'cuánto tiempo creen que soporte Lee sin hacer ejercicio' Por fortuna estaba tan lejos que parecía se habían olvidado de él, pero sin duda habría perdido, luego de lanzar un tiempo al azar y no analizar realmente al personaje y la circunstancia.

De igual forma las mujeres rieron y empezaron a acercarse al gran grupo de varones. Naruto sonrió de buen humor. Amaba días como esos y éste en particular por tener a alguien especial como Gaara cerca. Lo único que lo haría perfecto sería la presencia del Uchiha.

Naruto apretó los puños. Días como estos podría aprovecharlos para intentar hallarlo y traerlo de vuelta.

—No estoy seguro de por qué querrías hacerlo —la suave voz lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Porque tengo curiosidad. Eres como una caja prohibida, Gaara, misteriosa y perturbadora.

—¿Lo tomo como halago?

El rubio rio ligeramente, notando el rostro tranquilo de su compañero, identificando algo como una pequeña sonrisa. Eso le hizo desear más escucharlo reír.

—Quieras o no voy a hacer que te rías.

—Odio decepcionarte pero nunca he entendido tu humor.

—Pero hay otras cosas graciosas de la vida —empezó a buscar con la mirada. Lee prosiguió a hacer lagartijas y parecía que Kiba estaba planeando hacer algo —Como eso.

Gaara se giró hacia donde el dedo apuntaba.

Akamaru estaba moviendo la cola mientras Kiba le susurraba algo al oído. Se escucharon risas cómplices y antes de que el pobre chico vestido de verde pudiera entender lo que pasaba, sintió un peso extra en su espalda que detuvo momentáneamente su entrenamiento. Al girarse encontró al perro echado sobre su cuerpo.

Naruto y los demás empezaron a carcajearse, y las risas aumentaron tras la reacción de Lee.

—¡Ahora lo entiendo! Mi entrenamiento era muy simple, ¡gracias Akamaru! —y con eso siguió trabajando, ahora con un perro encima de él y éste muy cómodo en el nuevo espacio.

El rubio a su lado no paraba de reír.

A Gaara no le pareció cómico, más bien algo confuso, pero escuchar la carcajada de su amigo le hizo sentirse a gusto. Era un sonido embriagador, cálido y brillante que no se cansaría nunca de escucharlo.

—¿Qué te pareció eso? —apenas pudo preguntar, teniendo algunos espasmos por reír tanto. Se limpió la comisura de sus ojos y miró al pelirrojo quien le devolvía la sonrisa, pero no reía —Oh, hombre, ¿no te reíste?

—¿Seguirás intentándolo?

—No me rendiré por nada del mundo —sonrió confiado.

—¿Qué tiene mi risa de especial?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Eso, que nunca la he escuchado. Y apuesto a que tú tampoco.

Gaara ladeó el rostro y bajó la mirada.

Su risa era igual de enigmática para él. Quizá rio de niño o más bien tuvo que hacerlo, pero no recordaba el momento ni mucho menos el sonido. Debía admitir que era interesante el proyecto de Naruto.

—¿Cómo piensas conseguirlo? —lo miró expectante y con un ligero sentimiento de preocupación.

¿Y si nunca reía?

Se suponía que era uno de los placeres de la vida que todo mundo tenía. Pero él nunca lo había experimentado, no esa risa despreocupada, verdadera y armoniosa como la que había mostrado hace un momento el rubio. Los únicos recuerdos de una risa eran de cuando no estaba tan cuerdo y el sonido era un reflejo de su tenebrosa y oscura mente.

¿Si no lo hacía lo convertía en alguien menos humano?

—Lo averiguaremos —contestó el Jinchuuriki con alegría. Miró de nueva cuenta al grupo, buscando nuevamente algún detonador de carcajadas, pero parecía que estaba tranquilo y que el ambiente humorístico que se había formado se había despejado desde hace un tiempo.

Lo único entretenido era que a Akamaru lo habían agarrado como pesas y Kiba se molestó por ello.

Uzumaki hizo una extraña mueca.

¿Cómo podría hacer reír al pelirrojo?

Como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza, una idea brillante y sencilla surco en su mente. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes?

Por otra parte, Gaara lo observó con sospecha.

—Gaara, quítate tú armadura de arena —ordenó con una pequeña sonrisa. El Kazekage frunció la entreceja y negó con la cabeza —Oh vamos.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Voy a hacer que te rías.

—¿Y para qué quieres mi escudo fuera?

—Porque podría impedir que sientas cosquillas.

—¿Cosquillas?

Naruto alzó ambos cejas.

—¿No sabes que son las cosquillas?

—No —la palabra salió dificultosamente. No le gustaba demostrar su ignorancia, pero era en estos temas donde menos podía disfrazarla. No era consciente del contacto humano, que suponía de eso se trataban las dichosas cosquillas, ni de otras cosas. Odiaba ser un ciego en temas como familia, infancia, amor y felicidad.

—¿Nunca te hicieron unas?

Para ese punto, Gaara quería golpearlo en la espinilla.

—Ambos sabemos que nadie nunca me ha tocado por miedo, ¿qué te hace pensar que un loco se acercaría sólo para eso? —gruñó.

—Bueno… olvidé eso —se rascó la parte trasera de su cabeza con vergüenza, aunque algo le emocionó de todo eso —Entonces seré el primero.

—Primero dime que son esas cosas.

—Es solo una reacción cuando tocas algunos puntos sensibles del cuerpo.

—¿Qué clase de reacción? —quizá Kankuro lo había mantenido informado más de lo imaginado.

—Una reacción buena… pervertido —lanzó una carcajada —Es lo que te hará reír.

El Kazekage relajó sus músculos. Era imposible decir que no confiaba en esa persona.

Con un solo sello, la arena empezó a caer de su cuerpo, como si de una cascada se tratase y dejó a su controlador al descubierto y sin protección. Gaara se sentía desnudo.

—¿Ahora qué?

—¿Qué tal si nos acostamos? Hará las cosas más sencillas.

El líder de la Suna se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué no lo haces así?

—¿Desconfías Gaara?... Será divertido —tomó la iniciativa, siendo el primero en sentarse en el pasto, Gaara le copio. De inmediato se acostó de lado y sonrió victorioso cuando Gaara lo igualó.

En verdad estaba emocionado, seguramente empezaba a verse como un tonto.

Sin previo aviso colocó sus manos en las axilas del pelirrojo, siendo uno de los puntos clave para estallar en carcajadas, pero no imaginó que su acción lo tensaría tanto. Tocó la zona, movió sus manos, incluso intensificó la fuerza, pero Gaara no reaccionaba y seguía poniendo rígidos sus músculos.

—Deja de hacer eso —en su voz se notaba la confusión y miedo a lo desconocido.

Naruto se apartó con un puchero.

—Se supone que debes reírte.

—¿Por qué tienes que tocarme para hacerlo?

Naruto tuvo un tic nervioso.

—Porque son cosquillas —se subió a horcajas y movió frenéticamente sus manos por todo el cuerpo del Kazekage, situándolas en la costillas, axilas, el cuello… incluso pensó en quitarle el zapato.

Eso era una buena idea.

Pero antes de poder intentarlo, Gaara había cambiado de posiciones.

—Dije que dejarás de hacer eso, es raro.

—No es raro, tú eres el raro.

Naruto vislumbró una pequeñísima mueca de disgusto, casi imperceptible para el ojo del no amigo del pelirrojo.

Como venganza empezó a hacerle lo mismo.

Y vaya que Naruto era sensible.

Las descargas empezaron a nublarle la visión y a hacer que se retorciera como un loco.

Gaara se apartó algo asustado. Esos movimientos no eran normales, pero cuando la risa llegó a sus oídos no pudo evitar sentirse algo contagiado. Deseoso de escuchar más, prosiguió con su pequeña tortura. Naruto seguía retorciéndose y ahora llorando por tanta risa.

Así que eso eran las cosquillas.

Como pensó que se asfixiaría lo dejó en paz.

—Ya… jajajaa… basta… ahh

La respiración del rubio empezó a nivelarse y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, encontró la tímida sonrisa del Kazekage que en seguida adoró.

Aprovechando que el pelirrojo lo había dejado, volvió a girarse, quedando nuevamente en la parte de arriba. Gaara le mandó dagas con los ojos, pero eso no impidió que Naruto volviera a atacarlo con sus rápidas manos.

Un extraño sentimiento lo embriagó al instante cuando las risas del rubio opacaron todos los sonidos a su alrededor y una descarga inusual le hizo jadear. Cerró los ojos como reacción pero esas descargas continuaron y se esparcieron por todo su cuerpo.

Sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar bien ni controlar su cuerpo, que empezaba a arquearse y retorcerse. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que algo brotaría de su garganta si no lo hacía.

Naruto sabía que lo que estaba buscando pronto llegaría, así que puso más empeño.

Gaara se sonrojó ligeramente de la vergüenza y deseó asesinar a Naruto por ponerlo en esa situación.

Una situación muy incómoda.

Pero cuando el rubio le quitó el zapato y tocó la planta de su pie, lo que estaba conteniendo en su garganta finalmente salió sin poder controlarlo. Era un sonido extraño que no se silenciaba con nada del mundo, que no podía controlarse… pero que le hizo sentir más humano.

Naruto no podía creerlo.

Gaara se estaba riendo.

Y era una estruendosa carcajada. Una verdadera.

…Y le encantaba.

El sonido era aterciopelado, levemente ronco, armonioso, pero lo más importante, estaba lleno de inocencia.

Se sentía como si hubieran vuelto a la edad de seis años, como si las cosas feas de su pasado nunca hubieran sucedido, como si nunca hubieran sido Jinchuurikis, como si estuvieran solos en ese mundo verde y bajo esa música… como si fueran felices.

Naruto tragó saliva, embriagado por el hermoso sonido.

Y nuevamente, se olvidó de todo su entorno, excepto del chico que seguía retorciéndose debajo de él.

En otra parte, el sonido extraño llamó la atención de todo el grupo, no porque no comprendieran el significado de éste sino porque lo relacionaron con la persona menos probable. Tenían que verlo con sus propios ojos.

A Temari y Kankuro le brillaban los ojos y si no se controlaban estarían llorando como un par de bebés.

Su pequeño hermano estaba riendo.

De igual forma les fascinó el sonido y se prometieron mentalmente hacer que lo suelte más seguido.

Otros más se contagiaron por la dulce carcajada y soltaron la propia. Y otros últimos aún no creían lo que veían y oían. No todos los días se podía escuchar la risa de un ex psicópata al actual Kazekage de Suna.

Era inimaginable. Pero lo estaban escuchando.

Naruto dejó de atacarlo y observó maravillado como el pelirrojo presionaba su estómago e intentaba inútilmente recobrar el aliento. Quedó en posición fetal y siguió jadeando, aún con esa sonrisa cautivadora.

Casi quiso llorar de la alegría. Su amigo había reído y el sonido era hermoso.

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido —sonrió cuando el Kazekage negó con la cabeza y se giró para verlo.

—No… fue suficiente…

El rubio lo miró y los ojos color espuma por primera vez en mucho tiempo le mostraron alegría; no dolor, ni soledad, ni muerte… sino felicidad. Y ese sentimiento provocó que el pelirrojo debajo de él se viera más hermoso.

No estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos de la gente que estaba a su alrededor observando la escena. Para Naruto solo existían Gaara y él en ese mundo.

Y eso era más que suficiente.

Atraído por las pupilas de su compañero y guiado por las emociones desencadenadas por esa acción, se inclinó levemente, soportando su peso con sus rodillas y uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano acarició la mejilla pálida que en ese instante se tornó ligeramente rosada.

Y de nuevo, no era consciente de sus movimientos… pero el resultado de aquello… podía confesar que le fascinó.

Y que no se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

Cuando Gaara lo vio tan cerca, intentó hablarle más unos labios carnosos lo hicieron callar.

El beso no duró mucho según sus especulaciones, pero para ellos fue lo más gratificante que habían sentido antes. Tanto que, tras verse un par de segundos, sus labios volvieron a chocar.

Naruto le acarició el rostro y cabello, deteniéndose para trazar la cicatriz en la frente del pelirrojo, mientras éste último tocó su pecho y delineó las marcas de sus mejillas.

El sentimiento que emergió de ellos desde el interior de su cuerpo fue fascinante y adictivo.

Continuaron besándose, probando distinto tipos de besos desde suaves y tiernos hasta más apasionados; Gaara gimió y se subió a horcajadas del rubio. Los besos fueron aumentando de nivel y su temperatura corporal se disparó. Ladearon la cabeza y giraron hasta que ambos quedaron acostados en el pasto.

Entonces se separaron y se miraron, respirando con dificultad y con un fuerte sonrojo. Naruto le sonrió y siguió recorriendo sus dedos por el cabello sedoso color sangre al tiempo que Gaara lo tocaba para hacerse la idea de que Naruto era realmente el que estaba a su lado.

Su mundo fantástico se destruyó cuando los chiflidos y las risas se filtraron en éste.

Nervioso, el Jinchuuriki se sentó y miró a todos los presentes. Vaya espectáculo que habían montado. Pudo identificar las sonrisas cómplices de todos y algunas miradas amenazantes como la de la hermana del Kazekage. También vio a alguien desmayada y Tenten auxiliándola.

—¡Ya era hora! —gritó burlón Kiba.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre evitándose, qué problemático.

—Hasta que Naruto salió del closet.

—Eso suena horrible, Choji —lo regañó la rubia de su equipo.

—¿Sa-Salir del closet?

Gaara se levantó lentamente, con un adorable sonrojo. Miró interrogante a sus hermanos. Kankuro se rio de él y se encogió de hombros.

—Explíquense.

—Creo que todos ya lo sabíamos. Solo faltaban ustedes.

—¿Saber qué? —gruñó

Naruto se sonrojó y desvió la mirada… Ah, Hinata era la que estaba desmayada.

—¡Es el amor de la juventud! ¡Es arrasador y ardiente! ¡Gai-sensei, ¿por qué no estuvo aquí para verlo?!

—¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—¿A-Amor?

—Cálmate Lee.

—Será mejor que dejemos a los tortolitos solos —Sakura recomendó con una amplia sonrisa. La hombría de Naruto estaba por los suelos —Tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Compartieron risas y se volvieron, dejando al par como gárgolas: pálidos, estáticos y con cara de susto.

Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar, mirando de soslayo a su amigo que no estaba en mejor situación.

Maldición, habría sido mejor que nunca hubieran interrumpido.

Eso provocó otro sonrojo, la punta de sus orejas ardían.

¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había besado!

Y entonces la idea por fin fue comprendida… había besado a Gaara, lo había besado, besó a otro hombre, ¡beso a Gaara!

¡Y le encantó!

—Demonios —murmuró el rubio avergonzado, peinando sus cabellos.

Y todo por culpa de su risa.

¿Por qué su risa no podía ser normal? ¿Por qué tenía que tener un efecto secundario? ¿Por qué provocó que quisiera besarlo?

Maldito Gaara y su maldita risa.

Se hubiera quedado con la duda.

—Naruto…

Y esa maldita voz, ¿por qué no podía callarse? ¿Por qué le gustaba oírla?

Y esos ojos, ¿por qué lo miraban? ¿Por qué brillaban? ¿Por qué le encantaban?

¿Por qué?

—¿Qué pasa?

—… Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.


End file.
